


Away from Home

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Holiday Season, M/M, Memories, Missing home, nostlagia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: It's holiday season and Luche is feeling down since he is missing home. Nyx prepares little surprise for him to lift his spirits and make him feel a bit better.





	Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> The homesick/missing topic is very close to my heart right now so I feel like I can write all day about it. And I miss Christmas Markets back home. A lot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Luche opened the cupboard and grabbed the first glass that his eyes saw. It has been a terrible week for him, seeing everyone preparing for celebrations and spending the holidays with their families. This privilege was taken away from him and no matter how many friends he had made here in Insomnia something was missing. What was even worse, the realization that he would probably never see Galahd again was starting to sink very deep in his mind and was keeping him awake at night more often than he wanted to admit even to himself.

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured in the glass. He wasn’t fan of drinking on his own at six PM but it was one of these days.

“I never imagined you to be the type to drink alone.” Nyx stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Luche’s naked torso. “What are we drinking for?”

“I thought you were sleeping.” Nyx had the habit of sleeping very long and odd hours after deployments. Being asleep at six PM, three days after they had returned from a deployment was absolutely normal for him and Luche had stopped questioning that long time ago.

“I was, now I am awake.” Nyx grabbed the glass from his hand and drank it himself, then placed a wet kiss on Luche’s neck. “Why are you sulking?”

“I don’t sulk.” Luche pushed the other man away and reached for a new glass.

“Have I told you how much I love your body?” Nyx came behind him again, pressing his naked chest against Luche’s bare back.

“Doesn’t hurt hearing it again.” He turned around to face the other man, Nyx’s hair was still messy from is half day long nap. Luche’s eyes tracked the scars on his lover’s chest, ironically, he could remember how he received every single one of them.

“I have a surprise for you.” Nyx placed a quick kiss on his lips and then pulled away. “Get dressed.”

“The only surprise I am accepting right now is in the form of blowjobs and I believe I am overdressed for that.” He pointed towards his sweatpants, the only piece of clothing he was wearing right now.

“Get dressed, come out with me and I promise when we are back I will compensate you for your trouble.” Nyx gave him one of the smiles he knew he couldn’t refuse.

Luche sighed and shook his head. Last thing he wanted to do right now was to go out, but also sitting home and indulging in self-pity was too pathetic for him.

 

After their usual argument who will drive Luche ended up winning again. He knew exactly how to press all the right buttons on Nyx, but unfortunately the other man has become quite good at that as well. As they were driving through town, he didn’t speak much, just followed the instruction Nyx was giving him regarding the mysterious location where they were supposed to go. Luche was distracted with looking around. Shops and homes had already taken out their Christmas decorations. People were walking down the streets happily doing their Christmas shopping. Ironically, he could barely remember doing all this stuff while he was still in Galahd. The memory has become so distant that it seemed more like a dream he dreamt years ago rather than actual memory.

“Hey careful!” Nyx shouted at him and Luche suddenly realize he almost drove through a red light into very heavy traffic. “Dying in a car with you is not on my agenda for today.” Luche didn’t apologize just stared anxiously at the traffic light as if it was somehow to blame for his thoughts. “Turn left on the next light and find a place to park.”

As soon as he made the turn he saw the sign for the place where they were going.

“Christmas Market, Ulric? You are taking me to a Christmas Market?” Luche parked his car in an empty spot just as someone else was aiming for it. The other guy seemed visibly unhappy but he was more than welcome to bring his grievances. “You know very well Insomnia Christmas Markets are terrible.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Nyx said as he went out of the car. “Would it hurt you to relax? For me? Please?”

Luche looked Nyx and nodded. He appreciated what Nyx was doing, he knew the man was trying to cheer him up and help him in the best way he could, but Luche just couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy it. He was pre-occupied thinking about Galahd, constantly comparing the two. He was trying not to voice it too often because he knew he sounded like a broken recorded but it was on his mind almost all the time. Everything that was happening in Insomnia he could find a way to twist it in his mind and point its flaws while at the same time it was perfect in Galahd.

Christmas Markets however were not one of these things. Insomnia, in all honesty, sucked at making Christmas Markets. As soon as they walked in he remembered why he disliked the place. It had nothing Christmas-y in it. Sure, there were the lights and the decorations were on point he was going to give credit where was due, but everything else…

“We should grab some food, I’m starving.” Nyx pointed where most food vendors were located.

“Pizza? Hamburger? Fries…how is that even Christmas related?” he could almost taste the sausages that were usually sold in Galahd’s markets, the meet on skewers, the apples covered in chocolate, ginger cookies, hot chocolate, mulled punch…

“Okay, let’s walk around a bit more.” He realized his mood was affecting Nyx but it was so difficult not to sink in his seasonal depression.

They walked around the market, Luche trying not to complain too much. Most of the vendors had nothing to do with Christmas, just merchants who had brought their clothes, watches and trinkets to sell. He was about to tell Nyx they should go when his nose detected something familiar. At first, he thought it was just an illusion but he turned toward Nyx and the man had the same excited expression on his face.

“Is that…” Luche started almost afraid to name it.

“This way.” Nyx didn’t even need to answer. They both rushed in the same direction like exciting teenagers and stopped in awe once they reached the stall they were looking for. Ironically compared to all other food places this one wasn’t as busy. There were just couple of people in line. Nyx started reading the menu aloud and even if the selection was limited, it all sounded delicious and…Galahdian.

“What can I get you boys?” the man behind the counter was probably close to sixty, with strong Galahd accent.

“We will take one of everything and two beers.” Luche said before Nyx could even open his mouth. “That includes the deserts as well.”

They both sat on the counter waiting or their food.

“Are you from Galahd, boys?” the old man asked them as he was pouring the beer.

“We are. I come from the north part he comes from the south.” Nyx answered for both of them since Luche was too busy admiring the stall. It wasn’t anything special, it was food stall like any other, but the smell and the fact that he knew it was from Galahd was making everything feel completely different.

“Christmas Markets are not the same here.” The old man shook his head as he passed them their drinks.

“See, I’m not the only one who thinks that.” Luche said before he drank from his beer. “How long since you moved out of Galahd?” he asked the man.

“Would be three years in a month. Galahd has been my home through my whole life. I never thought I will leave it but the Imperials…” the man didn’t finish.

“The Imperials will get what they deserve.” Nyx said, his mouth stuffed with food.

Luche just smiled, not very sure in that statement. It has been years since they had started fighting the Imperials and they weren’t a day closer to winning that fight. They ate almost in silence despite the occasional interruption to say how delicious this or that was, when was the last time they ate it or how their mothers used to make it. At the end Luche tipped the old man generously and judging by his reaction that was more than any of the Inosmnians has ever given him.

His heart was still heavy with nostalgia, but he wasn’t feeling so grumpy anymore. He even passed is car keys to Nyx to drive since he had one too many Galahd beers.

“Did you know they will have food from Galahd?” Luche asked once they were already back to his apartment.

“I read somewhere they do, I wasn’t sure how good it would be hence I didn’t mention it.” Nyx gave him a charming smile.

“Thank you.” Luche said and he was really grateful for that. It was small mercy, but he was going to take it. Probably tomorrow he was going to feel worse, the ache in his heart would turn into pain since he could touch what he longed for but couldn’t hold it, but for now he felt good even a bit happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me life, please leave them here!


End file.
